Aftermath
by downtonfan1998
Summary: How did Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes found out about Lady Sybil's death? Based on a plot bunny by Chelsie-Carson on tumblr. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV.**

* * *

Charles Carson walked swiftly up the stairs towards the drawing room. He'd been woken by the hall boy on night duty, because of the drawing room bell being rung urgently. He'd left his room in a hurry forsaking getting dressed and instead pulling on his robe. He entered the drawing room cautiously, and froze when he saw Dr Clarkson. Something had happened. Lady Mary, Lady Edith and Lady Grantham were sitting on the sofa their faces gaunt and expressionless, eyes rimmed with red. Mr Branson was absent from the room, as was Mr Crawley Charles noted unconsciously. Sir Philip was standing at the fireplace, staring into the flames ignoring the family. Charles looked towards Lord Grantham, who was standing staring out of the window.

"Can I help you milord?" He turned and looked at Charles, his eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"I need you...I need you to inform the staff of..." Lord Grantham tailed off, the unshed tears finally falling. Charles was shocked and suddenly felt he was intruding on something private. Never in all his years at Downton had he seen Lord Grantham cry.  
"I need you to inform the staff of Lady Sybil's passing," He finally managed. The blood froze in Charles' veins.  
"Milord?" He whispered.  
"She's dead Carson. She just stopped breathing. She was so young. It was so sudden," Lord Grantham's voice caught in his throat, and he slumped into his desk chair; his shoulders heaving with sobs.

Charles looked at Lady Mary, who was staring blankly at the sofa, and felt an overwhelming need to comfort her.  
"Milady?" Lady Mary looked at him, then stood up and walked over to him. She moved into his arms and buried her head in his chest, shaking. Charles wrapped his arms around her protectively as she shivered in his arms. Lady Mary pulled away after several minutes, and moved back over to her mother and sister. Charles looked around at the stricken family, and decided to do what Lord Grantham had instructed He walked towards the door, and opened his reluctance to leave decreased as he revealed Mr Crawley. He knew now the Ladies would be looked after. He moved back to let Mr Crawley enter the room, who nodded his thanks.

Charles walked downstairs as if in a dream as the full implications of what had happened hit him. Lady Sybil Crawley was dead. Leaving behind a husband not yet integrated in her world, and a newborn daughter who would never know her mother. He decided to inform Elsie Hughes before the other staff, and walked upstairs unsteadily towards the woman's corridor. He opened the housekeeper's door, and walked over to her peaceful sleeping form.

Charles placed a hand on her shoulder, and she sat up urgently.  
"Mr Carson! What on Earth are you doing in here?" She whispered, then saw the expression on his face.  
"What's the matter?" Charles took a deep breath, then answered.  
"Lady Sybil's dead," Charles resisted the urge to pull the love of his life into his arms as several expressions flickered over her face. Disbelief, shock, horror, hurt pain and finally sorrow.  
"When?" She croaked.  
"A short while ago," Elsie nodded then moved out of the bed and pulled on her robe.  
"We should inform the staff, she muttered. Charles nodded, then quickly took her hand in his. She squeezed it back, promising comfort later. Then let go and left her room to wake up and gather the female staff. Charles wiped away a solitary tear from his cheek, then left to do the same with the male staff.

* * *

**As said in description, this is based off a plot by Chelsie-Carson, so all plot rights belong to her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again all belongs to Julian Fellowes.**

* * *

Elsie held Charles' hand gently in hers, his other on top of hers. It was the most comfort they could give each other without smashing their carefully placed boundaries completely. She could hear the sobs of other members of staff echoing through the corridor, and many of them returning to their rooms for which, she knew, would be a sleepless night. Charles moved his hand and she immediately missed his warmth. But before she could speak, she felt Charles' arm gently embrace her shoulders. She placed her forehead against his broad chest, letting go of his hand. As her arms wrapped around his waist, his other arm moved to join its counterpart. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, and then rested his cheek on her hair. They both enjoyed the warmth and support of the person they loved, but knew that tomorrow they would have to face a bleak new day.

Charles walked downstairs reliving the events of last night. He and Elsie had stood together for what had seemed like hours. Their breathing was the only sound in the room, until the silence was broken by the clock chiming 3am. He entered the servant's hall, but forgave the staff for not rising. Many had red rimmed eyes and all of them looked like they'd not slept for the remainder of the night.

Elsie was the most composed, showing an example of strength to the younger staff. As he sat at the head of the table, and breakfast began, he placed a hand over hers and squeezed gently. She smiled at him then turned her hand over lacing her fingers through his. The other members of staff exchanged knowing glances, smiling slightly at each other, but nobody spoke.

As the first bells rang and various members of staff left, the two heads of the house stood up hands still interlinked. Charles gestured that Elsie should follow him and she did so, still not letting go of his hand. They entered his pantry and he turned to face her.  
"Are you alright?" She nodded.  
"As well as could be expected. But it has made me put several things into perspective," She let go of his hand, and then moved it to his shoulder, pulling herself up. He lowered his head and their lips met in a gentle kiss, their noses bumping slightly. They remained kissing, her hands threaded through his hair; his on the small of her back, until they were disturbed by Alfred informing Mr Carson the papers had arrived.


End file.
